The World is ugly
by StrudelNuggetFelicity
Summary: Es horrible cuando amas a alguien y este se la vive enamorado de una chica que solo lo lastima, pero también es horrible cuando ese chico se enamora de ti y cree que el solo te lastima.


Días van y días vienen en South park, la nieve blanca, pura cubría la ciudad entera, el invierno siempre tan crudo pero tan hermoso, un chico pelinegro despertó justo a tiempo para desayunar e ir al instituto, unos waffles lo esperaban en la mesa, como siempre, suspiró un poco viendo a su madre que solo se preparaba para ir a trabajar, su padre hace rato que se había ido y su hermana había desaparecido casi misteriosamente antes del desayuno, tal vez no había cumplido años últimamente más sin embargo todo volvía a ser una mierda para el, sus amigos, su relación con su novia, lo único que tenía algún sentido para el era su botella de vodka y su mejor amigo, Kyle Broflovski, a estas alturas era lo único.

-Hoy tú padre y yo iremos a visitar a unos viejos amigos- Anuncio su madre con rostro algo serio mientras entregaba dinero a este -Llegaremos mañana por la tarde-

Este no contesto, solo tomó el dinero comiendo como si nada, la verdad quizás era por que desde que volvió con Wendy en aquella fiesta casi no veía a sus amigos, en especial a Kyle, ella lo distraía todo el tiempo y su amigo cada vez que le veía con ella le dedicaba una mirada triste, cosa que no entendía, tampoco entendía por que el lo evitaba a toda costa, su mundo sin sus amigos había cambiado para el, de cualquier manera no cantaría a viva voz que aquello le dolía, eran cosas que a veces no aguantaba ni podía callar, suspiro terminando su desayuno para después dejar el plato en el fregadero, el día nublado y el inmenso frió no lo hacían sentir mejor, tan solo empeoraba las cosas y sus sentimientos. Subió las escaleras y se miró al espejo, odiaba las ojeras que a veces tenia, cepillo sus dientes y se coloco su gorro, ahora le parecía estúpido, tenia ese gorro desde hace años y casi todos los días lo usaba, tomó su mochila mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir hacia la puerta.

-Adiós- Dijo desanimado mirando a su madre que le dijo algo como "Ten un buen día cariño", lo cual de cierta manera, ignoro.

**"Oh no, ya veo, estoy enredado en una telaraña y perdí la cabeza y pienso todas las estupideces que dije"**

Fue hasta la parada del autobús, no había nadie, solo el y sus pensamientos, creía saber la razón por la cual su mejor amigo lo evitaba, en aquella fiesta se puso algo ebrio lo que provoco que tuviera una especie de pelea con este, al cabo que cuando el pelirrojo le dijo que no quería verlo sufrir de nuevo con Wendy este le dijo: "Parece que estas enamorado de mi o alguna mierda, no seas marica, Kyle" y le mostró el dedo de en medio mientras todos veían, no solo lo lastimo si no que también lo humilló, esperó un poco viendo a Kyle hablando con Kenny, el rubio lo saludo pero el de ojos verdes continuo ignorándolo, tampoco es como si fuera a hablarle, no le hablaría por su maldito orgullo aunque aceptaba que esta pelea era su culpa, el ya había intentado disculparse.

-¿Stan?- Preguntó el rubio preocupado sacándolo de si mismo -¿Que paso ahora?-

Este no contesto pero miro a su amigo con unos ojos tan lastimeros que provoco escalofríos a este, se escucharon unas voces a lo lejos, eran Craig y Clyde que pasaban como si nada, de repente voltearon su mirada directo al depresivo chico.

-Testaburger te busca- dijo Clyde para después proseguir a alejarse, eso provoco cierto sentimiento de esperanza en el pelinegro, tal vez no todo estaba perdido al menos con su novia lo tenia todo, aún la amaba ¿o no?, ahora solo tenía cabeza para el pelirrojo aunque no sabia que significaba eso.  
>Stan no quiso hablar mas con nadie, sólo se dedico a mirar por la ventanilla, mirando a la gente, los negocios, las calles, todo era mierda sin su amigo a su lado, rápidamente llegaron a su destino, el instituto de South Park, que rapido paso el tiempo para todos, espero a su novia en la entrada hasta que sintió las manos de alguien cubrirle los ojos y una risita femenina y dulce.<p>

-¿Wendy?- preguntó éste de manera desganada e indiferente a lo que la chica respondió lanzandose a los brazos de su amado.

-Buenos días- sonrió besándolo y tomándole la mano.

-Lo mismo digo- disimulo una sonrisa -¿Querías hablar conmigo?-

-Si, mañana mis padres quieren que vengas a mi casa, tú sabes, quieren hablar-

-Genial...- Abrazó a esta un poco viendo con casi odio como su mejor amigo se sonrojaba y sonreía al acercarse una chica para hablar con el, una sensación parecida a los celos lo invadió, lo ignoro hasta que sonó la campana de inicio de clases, no tardó mucho en llegar el Sr. Garrison quien se harto de hacer guardar silencio a todos y prefirió esperar a que todos se callaran por si solos, grave error, de la nada entró el pelirrojo con las mejillas aún rosadas y una ligera marca de labial en su mejilla, el infierno se estaba desatando dentro de Stan, ¿quien mierda había tocado a Kyle con tanta confianza como para dejar en su mejilla una marca de labial?

-¿Quien te hizo eso Kahl?- dijo Kenny quien señalo su propia mejilla dándole a indicar al otro que debía limpiarse

-Una simple amiga- Contesto el Broflovski algo nervioso, cruzo la mirada con Stan y a éste casi se le detuvo el corazón, ¿por que ahora su mejor amigo lo hacia sentir colegiala enamorada?, tragedias de amor aqui y tragedias de amor allá, echo una mirada a Wendy quien hablaba con Bebe completamente feliz mientras el Sr. o Sra Garrison iniciaba su clase, ciertamente todos habían perdido la cuenta de cuantos cambios de sexo había tenido en los últimos años. No puso mucha atención a las ultimas clases, de cualquier manera nadie lo hacia y ciertamente tampoco le interesaba de que hablaban todos, pensó en muchas cosas, entre ellas su pasado, su infancia, ¿aún estaba enamorado de la chica pelinegra?, ciertamente hasta donde recordaba siempre lo estuvo pero ¿y ahora?, ya nada era como antes, lo tiraba a la basura y después lo recogía, así fue durante años, tantos años que se hizo insensible al dolor del amor, perdió el gusto por todo aquello, mas sin embargo Kyle siempre le advirtió que parara, que no quería verlo sufrir mas por estupideces, por que le quería...la voz suave del pelirrojo vino a su mente resonando con un "te quiero, casi sin pensarlo estuvo ausente todo el día, ausente en sus pensamientos, no le gustaba mucho el estarlo pero la voz del Sr. Garrison lo saco de todo aquello.

-Stan, te toca con Kyle- Dijo este al instante dándole a Cartman con Wendy los cuales se miraron con odio, a Stan no le importo pero...

-¿Con Kyle?-

-El proyecto, lo quiero para el lunes, vale la mitad de su calificación en esta materia-

Vaya, solo dos días para hacerlo, miro su horario, ni si quiera sabia que clase tocaba, esta al parecer era la clase de Historia, luego preguntaría de que trataba todo aquello, miró de reojo al ojiverde quien le evito la mirada, eso había dolido, en el almuerzo, en la hora de estudio estuvo detrás de Wendy y las chicas, sentado en la mesa con ellas, al mirar a sus amigos notaba que Kyle ni si quiera respondía a los insultos de Cartman y cada cierto tiempo intercambiaba una que otra palabra con Kenny, de verdad algo le pasaba a aquel chico, no podía estar tan molesto por lo que le dijo ¿o si?, solo eran palabras de borracho al fin y al cabo, después llego la hora soñada, la salida después de un largo día de pensamientos y distracciones estúpidas.

**"Oh no, ¿que es esto?, una telaraña y yo estoy en el medio, entonces intento correr y pienso toda las estupideces que he hecho, yo nunca quise causarte problemas, nunca quise hacerte mal y si alguna vez te cause problemas, no, yo nunca quise hacerte mal..."**

-¿Kyle? ¡espera!- La voz del ojiazul llamo a su amigo mientras este ni se giraba o detenía, al final lo alcanzo -¿Podemos empezar esta tarde?, el fin de semana estaré algo ocupado con Wendy- le dedico una sonrisa, un error fatal.

Se detuvo encarando al pelinegro, este nunca había visto los ojos de su mejor amigo tan apagado, tan fríos, tan solitarios -¿Sabes algo?, a veces no todo se trata de ti- dijo de manera seca, cosa que Marsh no entendió.

-¿A que te refieres?- Cuestiono algo dudoso.

-Nada, si así lo quieres bien, puede ser en tu casa o en la mía, no me importa-

-Mi casa esta libre en este momento...podemos jugar videojuegos un rato y...-

-No Stan, tú y yo ya no somos amigos- El tono dolido y lastimoso de este lo mataba por dentro -Ya no mas- Continuo caminando con la cabeza baja pero aún con ese semblante duro y pesado, el de ojos azules se sentía a morir, ¿ya no eran amigos?, tembló un poco, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas pero lo evitó, saco su celular y mando un mensaje a Kenny indicándole que le llamara en 5 minutos, cuando al fin llegaron a su casa abrió la puerta y como pidió al rubio, este le llamo.

-En un momento vuelvo...-Dijo Stan a Kyle quien le resto importancia, contestó el teléfono -¿Kenny?-

-Marsh, estoy algo...uhm, ocupado- Al otro lado de la linea podía escuchar una voz masculina con el, el pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, pero decidió no preguntar.

-¿Sabes...por que Kyle esta molesto conmigo?-

Se escucho una fuerte risa -¿En serio nunca te has dado cuenta?-

-No...-

-¡El esta enamorado de ti!- Contestó sin detener su risa -¿Nunca te diste cuenta?-

No reacciono, una sensación en su estomago lo evitó, una sonrisa, esas eran...¿las clásicas mariposas en el estomago como cuando te enamoras?, no pudo formular palabra alguna.

-Te lo explicaré ¿si?, solo por que yo también estoy algo triste por el- Tomo un largo respiro y prosiguió -Desde que eramos niños el ha estado enamorado de ti, lo oculto bien de ti pero no de todos, yo fui quien limpio sus lagrimas cada vez que volvías con Testaburger o sufrías por ella, lo que le dijiste en aquella fiesta de verdad le dolió y supongo que se canso de todo ello...-

-¿Estas diciendo que el se canso de mi?-

De fondo se escucho una voz monótona diciendo "Kenny si no vuelves a la cama te castraré" -Tengo que irme, hablamos luego- Rápidamente colgó. Su mente no lograba asumir que su mejor amigo, su compañero desde siempre estuviera enamorado de el, se quedo mirando el teléfono boquiabierto, lo que le era preocupante fue que su corazón se aceleró y su estomago tuvo una hermosa e inigualable sensación de nauseas, tan solo...¿quizá Kyle le gustaba?, se golpeo mentalmente, el era heterosexual, ademas, no podía, después cayo en cuenta de otra cosa, Kenny había mencionado que seco las lagrimas del ojiverde, eso significaba que entonces había sufrido, había sufrido por el, la felicidad y la tristeza le invadían cada rincón de su cuerpo, no sabia bien el por que, entró a casa y miro al judío con una sonrisa y un nudo en la garganta y se acerco a el, quien cortó el silencio.

-Bien, había pensado en una simple maqueta de algún monumento histórico famoso, tú puedes hacerlo con palitos de paleta y pegamento, yo haré el informe- Sacó su libro y se coloco unas gafas de lectura casi ignorando al chico a su lado quien le arrebató el libro -¿Que se supone que haces?-

-¿Por que ya no somos amigos?- Su voz se entrecortaba por el nudo en su garganta.

-Por que si y ya...- Evitó la mirada de Marsh, o al menos lo intento.

-Pues yo no lo acepto- Le tomó de los hombros a poca distancia de su rostro, esto lo emociono.

-Mejor haré todo yo solo, tú puedes irte con Wendy...- Aquella voz reflejaba una profunda tristeza

-¡No quiero a Wendy!-

Oh no, eso último le sorprendió hasta a si mismo, lo dijo sin pensar, ¿pero era algo que necesitará pensar?, ciertamente ya no sentía emoción, amor o cualquier estupidez que sientes cuando estas enamorado, ya no mas, el pelirrojo estaba muy sorprendido por ello, era algo que pensaba nunca en su vida oír, se acercó lentamente a los labios del chico que tenía enfrente, este no se alejo, al contrarío, ladeo un poco su cabeza, podía sentir su respiración, su aliento, sus labios a penas acariciándose, el pelirrojo se aferro a el cuello de este, movía los labios torpemente mientras el contrarío correspondía, Stan sintió eso, esa chispa, ese pequeño destello de emoción y ansiedad de abrazar al chico que tenía frente a el quien ahogo un suspiro en sus labios, pero uno de ellos había olvidado algo importante, el teléfono sonó, una voz femenina se escucho en la contestadora.

"Stan, solo quería asegurar lo de mañana y mis padres, necesito decirte otro par de cosas y..."

Corrió a contestar el teléfono soltando al de ojos verdes quien se quedo decepcionado, no escucho gran parte de la conversación pero ese último "Si, yo también te amo" de este le rompió el corazón en un segundo, unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, si el ojiazul quería jugar con alguien...por favor que no fuera con el, colgó el teléfono y miro al Broflovski frente a el con ojos rojos y llorosos, no dijo nada, contestó "Yo también te amo" por mera costumbre, de eso estaba seguro pero acababa de besarlo hace unos segundos, ¿como arreglaría esto?, se acerco a el queriendo abrazarlo y apretujarlo y decirle que el no quería a Wendy, que el lo necesitaba mas que a nadie mas en este mundo.

-Kyle yo...- Dio tres pasos al frente, el mencionado se alejo tomando su mochila

-Y-ya lo entendí...- Sonrío de una manera cruel, una sonrisa grande que ocultaba mucho, se acerco a la puerta para marcharse

-No, eso no...-

-¡Alejate de mi!- Corrió lejos, muy lejos de los brazos del chico que en ese momento solo quería aprisionarlo y con sus brazos y sus labios, se tentó unos segundos a seguirlo, ¿por que no lo hizo?

¿Como había terminado de esa manera?, mas de media botella vacía, se sentía mareado y con nauseas, no aguantaba mucho el estar parado, desde la ventana se notaba la oscuridad en el cielo, suspiro dando otro trago por su soledad y por los chicos que le rompen el corazón a las personas que siempre han estado para ellos, ¿o no?, quizá el era el único idiota que haría eso, corrió hasta el baño a vomitar, se tiró en el suelo, al lado de la regadera y suspiró, ¿por que había sido tan mierda como para lastimarlo?, hubiera preferido no contestar a Wendy, hubiera preferido todo menos el que Broflovski lo escuchara decir "Yo también te amo", se levantó por su botella y se tiro al piso tomando tragos largos, le ardía la garganta y le provocaba nauseas pero algún precio debía pagar por la salvación, sin pensarlo dos veces cerró los ojos, durmiendo en el piso, nada mas molestó que una siesta de borrachera sabiendo que al otro día debía enfrentar a la Testaburger y terminarlo, averiguar que sentía exactamente por Kyle y como reconciliarse con este, de tan solo pensarlo su cabeza estallaba pero aún que estuviera ebrio una cosa estaba clara, con Kyle Broflovski a su lado todo era hermoso, aunque apostaría a que lo que era hermoso, era el, no el mundo.

**"Pero aquí estoy en mi pequeña burbuja, cantado que yo nunca quise causarte problema, yo nunca quise hacerte mal y si alguna vez te cause problemas, no, yo nunca quise hacerte daño"**

* * *

><p>Well, esto lo estuve trabajando desde ayer pero cuando lo leí noté que la trama era un asco, trate de arreglarlo pero me quedo igual, espero les guste, el titulo proviene de la canción "The world is ugly" de My Chemical Romance por la pequeña parte que dice "Yo solo te quería decir que el mundo es horrible, pero tú eres hermosa para mi", haciendo notar que en el fondo lo único que vale la pena para Marsh es Kyle, uhm, cliche (?) este capitulo esta basado en la canción "Trouble" de Coldplay, espero les haya gustado.<p> 


End file.
